


Hollow

by StAnni



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StAnni/pseuds/StAnni
Summary: He pulls her closer to him, by her waist and the silky blue material of her dress slides under his palm.  They have done this so many times before but each time with Selina feels like both the first and last time.





	Hollow

Bruce’s eyes focus and unfocus, the spot on the carpet where he has fixed his gaze fading in and out. He sits on the edge of his bed in darkness – his suit creasing. When he feels Selina’s fingers carding softly through his hair he closes them, allowing himself to get lost in the sensation.

He didn’t hear her come in. 

“I like your new apartment. But you must miss the Manor.”

It is, at once, heart-breaking and wonderful to hear her voice again for the first time in all these years. And when he looks up at her, feeling her fingers trail down to his neck, he finds her eyes are quiet, the same misty green that he remembers from his adolescence. 

“You’ve been in Gotham all this time?” he asks and she doesn’t answer. She doesn’t have to.

She is still wearing the dress that he saw her in tonight at the senator’s fund raiser. Her hair is down now, though, wild curls past her shoulders. She looks more and more like her mother and Bruce wonders how he must look to her. It’s been seven years now.  
Her hand doesn’t move from his neck and he takes it, holds it in his and stares at her, taking her in. She seems to do the same to him, but he has a feeling she has been watching him for far longer.

“I looked everywhere for you.” He says finally and after a beat she smiles, a small smile that is so quintessentially the Selina that he knew, that his heart constricts. “I didn’t want you to find me.” She says plainly and in an instant he remembers the violence of the anger that tore them apart. They were so furiously young then. “But you wanted to be found tonight?” He asks, still holding her hand, her fingers soft on his palm.

“I don’t know” she says and her honesty is beauty defined. “But I just wanted to see you.” She admits.  
Bruce swallows hard at her concession and, gently placing his hands on her hips, and slowly pulls her close to him, putting his forehead to her chest. Her own hands, tentative at first, find rest on his shoulders, then his back, and then softly and almost possessively, holds him close, pulling him in.

“Come up here.” She says and it is a siren’s song. He stands up and in a heartbeat they are twenty two again – breathing for each other. Her mouth is familiar and their first sweet timid kiss after years soon turns breathless and hungry. 

He pulls her closer to him, by her waist and the silky blue material of her dress slides under his palm. They have done this so many times before but each time with Selina feels like both the first and last time. 

Her eyes, sharp as ever, catches his as he pushes her down on the bed – both of them as naked and vulnerable as a new morning. “Don’t hate me when I leave” she breathes, eyes serious, trying to keep his attention, but he doesn’t want to think about her leaving and he answers her with a long and desperate kiss.

When he enters her, lifting her just slightly by the hips every movement is a memory that takes him back further and further. His heart, already heavy at seeing her tonight, feels filled to a breaking point and he presses his face to her soft shoulder, to her scent, breathing in. Her breathing is shallow and her fingers dig into his back, his hips – pulling him to her with each thrust. It is home memorial and it is also distrust, anxiety, betrayal and anger so wincingly fervent that Bruce can feel it tearing up through him as he pulls them both up, moving roughly. Selina holds on and her nails, short but sharp, dig into his back – he can hear the edge to her breathing, the sobs she is suppressing.

Seven years ago they stood at the precipice. Seven years ago she was pleading with him, begging him not turn her mother in. But at that point the bitter shock at her betrayal, her seduction of Harvey Dent, had hardened him to the point where he made the decision callously – determined to inflict as much hurt as possible.

He shudders helplessly as he spills into her and at his broken moan she clings to him, like the first time, like the last time. “Please stay, please stay” he whispers as they collapse into each other – exhausted and exorcised. His heart is beating fast, thundering to be found – lost in the sea of her.

Morning is bright but cold – the window she left open letting in winter air. There is no note and no goodbye, just the hollow indentation on the pillow where she slept.


End file.
